That Evening Sun
by Ichika01
Summary: Five things Madara never expected from her, and one thing he actually did. (In which Madara picks up a child from the Red Lights District, and that's the beginning of a revolution for the Uchiha Clan.) Image by Myriam Zilles on Pixabay.
1. one

This is quite self indulgent. Please enjoy.

I do not own Naruto. I own only the plot and any original characters.

* * *

one

.

sometimes, the most precious treasures are found in the most unexpected of places

.

This - Konoha - was entirely new to him, and even though it'd also been his dream, he wasn't sure if it was what he actually wanted.

Madara never thought he actually belonged in the village the way Hashirama wanted him to, and his unease no doubt made its way into the hearts of his clansmen as well. They built themselves a compound on the edge of the newly founded village and had mostly kept to themselves.

He was young, barely in his early twenties. He'd been shouldering an entire clan for years, had been born and raised in the middle of war. Madara didn't know peace, and he didn't know how to rule a clan that didn't have to fight all the time.

It isn't that he ran away from his responsibilities, no - the Uchiha clan head had been raised better than that, and he always did his work diligently. There were things he did delegate, though, and they mostly involved civilian affairs, buildings and structures, as well as the archives. Those he left to the clan elders, who also needed to be busy enough to stop pushing him to get married, but not too busy that they nagged at him.

Madara didn't know how to act within a peaceful village, and so he was out of it whenever the opportunity came.

The gossiping ability of the Elders truly isn't to be underestimated. It'd all been a he said she said kind of thing, but some clansman had been seen in a community not far from Konoha, frequenting the Red Lights District there, and rumour had it that a child had been born.

And, well. It was his duty as clan head to oversee such things.

During the day there wasn't anything special about the place. If you didn't know to look for certain clues, you wouldn't even know it was such a place. Come sunset, though, the red lanterns are lit, and beautiful women flaunt themselves wherever you look.

They _are _beautiful, he can't say they aren't. Their kimonos are colourful and vivid, layers upon layers of fine clothing that men no doubt have fun ripping it off their bodies.

It's almost completely dark out when he sees it. It's in a narrow alley down the darkest road on the district, and Madara's sure he only caught it because of his eyes, already used to low lighting. He steps closer and realizes there's a small figure playing with it.

The paper ball is red, bigger and brighter than the lanterns. It goes from one small hand to the other in a silent and simple game, and as he blocks the last few rays of sun from entering that alleyway, the ball stops.

'_She's an Uchiha.'_

There's no doubt in his mind. Even if one might argue that pale skin and dark hair are far from uncommon, Uchiha know each other. They know how to recognize each other, and that's an intrinsic thing. It doesn't come from how familiar their chakra feels, warm enough to burn. It doesn't come from the way they move, all grace and deadliness no matter if they are civilian or shinobi. It's not their physical appearance, and it's not an exterior sign.

Uchiha hide their red love behind a thick layer of black indifference, and it shines in their eyes. For those who know to look for it, it's as bright as the flames they're so well-known for, even if others might not see anything beyond dark pools.

"What is your name, child?"

"You should introduce yourself before you ask for someone's name."

They've barely spoken half a dozen words to each other and he likes her already. By Heavens, she reminds him of _Izuna_, and his heart hurts for a moment.

(He's alone, but he prefers not to think about it.)

"I'm Madara."

"Hello. My name's Chiasa."

Names hold power, he knows. From this small exchange alone he makes up his mind - perhaps on a whim - and extends a hand to the small child crouched before him. The sun is long gone and the lanterns on the road behind him cast a mix of red and yellow on her pale face.

'_How odd. It's evening, but there's sunlight.'_

"Come with me."

It's not a question, but it's not a demand either. It's an invitation the child doesn't spend long thinking about.

"Okay."

Madara whisks Chiasa away from the Red Lights District on that autumn evening, but in the future they'll remember that alleyway as sunlit forever.

.

* * *

.

Can you tell I may have a slight thing for the Uchiha clan because I sure as hell do. They deSERVE BETTER OKAY GET OFF MY DICK.


	2. two

I do not own Naruto. I own only the plot and any original characters.

* * *

two

.

there are times when ignorance is indeed bliss

.

I was born in a rather unforgiving world, but I can't really complain about my life so far.

My name is Chiasa, and with a name like 'a thousand mornings', I was told to live longer than my mother, who died shortly after she gave birth to me. Having parents is a conception that is slightly familiar to me but not at the same time. I have the feeling I know how it's supposed to be like, but I've never had anyone like that, and it confuses me.

"How old are you?"

"I turned four last summer."

The man sitting in front of me doesn't reply, merely continues to observe me as I eat. It's slightly unnerving, yes, but it's nothing like the stare of the _other _men, so I ignore it and continue to eat the rice with egg rolls placed not long ago on the table. The man hasn't touched his food, and I wonder if he'll let me eat his portion.

He feels familiar in a strange way. It tickles the back of my mind the same way some knowledge does, in the way I learn faster than other kids my age, in the way sometimes the answers are right in front of me. In the same way I know the feeling of having a parent despite never having one.

(It's a feeling that goes beyond instinct. Something that's saved me a couple of times already, and I don't dare question it.)

I meet a flurry of people after breakfast. Some are more friendly than others, but not one of them doesn't glance at the way I grip on the man's sleeve the entire time. I didn't have a last name, because the district had been as close to family as it could get, but here they call me Uchiha.

The man says my name is Uchiha Chiasa, and it does have a nice ring to it.

As it turns out, I've got much more to do here than simple chores. No one here expects me to wipe the floors or wash the dishes, because the man has a caretaker for all the household chores, and I wonder how it is that the woman can keep such a big house clean all by herself.

"You know how to write?"

"I do, but I don't know many kanji."

The man - _Madara _\- doesn't comment on it. Doesn't judge. Doesn't ask why. Instead, he gives me books and scrolls and ink to practice, and sometimes sits next to me after dinner to check my work. He never speaks much and never shows blatant signs of emotion, but it's somewhat refreshing. He doesn't beat around the bush, he doesn't use pretty words, and he doesn't waste time with unnecessary things.

Even though I like Madara a lot, I can't say I feel the same for the rest of my family.

No one treats me badly, because Madara is clan head, and that's apparently a Big Thing™, but I can tell there are people who don't like me, although I don't really understand why.

"You cannot be a burden to Madara-sama, you hear child? He's decided to take you under his wing for some reason but you must do your utmost best to honor him and the clan. What is he thinking, bringing in a strange one and claiming her to be clan heir-"

"Oh, but she _is _the clan heir."

Madara picks me up in one swift motion, towering over the clan elder that had been talking both to me and to herself. The clan head holds me easily using only his left arm, leaving his right - and dominant - arm to do the silent threatening. It works like a charm, and the elder instantly lowers her head, a tense feeling in the air.

We're not indoors, and people keep glancing. Madara knows he's making a scene, but he either doesn't care or he's doing it on purpose. Even though I've only known him for a few weeks, it's probably the latter.

"Madara-sama." The elder greets, a slight tremor in her voice. This situation is extremely uncomfortable and the last place I want to be is here even though I've only got a vague idea of what the issue is about. Yet, I don't dare show weakness, because Madara had told me people would take advantage of it like starving hyenas. I say nothing and keep a light grip on his dark clothes.

"Elder Sachie. Was I wrong to think this issue had seen its end already?"

Madara reminds me of a big cat most of the time, like a tiger or a panther. He's holding me so close I can feel he's completely relaxed, as if we're talking about the weather. It's similar to the way a dangerous feline would loosen up all its muscles before tensing them up at once and pouncing on its prey.

"No, Madara-sama. I was merely advising the child on how-"

"Chiasa-hime."

"I- pardon?"

More and more people stop to look at the commotion. I only know about it because I can _feel _the stares burning into my skin, but I keep my eyes on the elderly woman in front of me, no matter how big the urge to fidget becomes. Madara is the clan head and if he decides a public dress down is in order, it's probably not my place to say anything about it.

"Chiasa is to be treated with the respect befitting of her position. She is the heir, the first female to ever inherit the Uchiha clan head's seat, and you will consider her to be on the same standing as myself. _Am I clear_?"

It's so quiet no one even dares to breathe loudly. Much of it is new information to me, and although Madara was probably going to tell me sooner or later, I'd have appreciated a heads up at least.

He hasn't raised his voice a single time, but I suppose he's never been the type to assert his dominance with his voice. It's in the way he speaks, the way he stands, and the snarl at the tip of his lips. It's something he's most likely been doing since he became clan head, and although I do feel it's a bit too much, I keep my mouth shut.

If I were to say something now, it'd reflect poorly on Madara and it'd make people think he'd made a mistake in bringing me here, after all. Acts are something I'm familiar with, because the girls back at the district used to do this all the time - even the Landlady encouraged it, and this is very much an act. He's both the main actor and the director, and we're all just following his cues.

"O-of course, Madara-sama. Do forgive me, Chiasa-hime."

Instantly, all eyes are on me. In a second, I've become the main actress, and I do my best to act out my part.

"That's quite alright, Elder Sachie. Please continue to guide me along."

I put on a small, benevolent smile in a last minute improvisation. We might as well have gone out with a standing ovation, because that little show was the talk of the clan - and the village, apparently - for _days_.

"Are you my birth father?"

"No."

"But you _are _my father."

"...yes. The day I took you in I became legally responsible for you, as a guardian and as a parent. It is one of the conditions for adoption by clan law."

"And because you're clan head, I became the clan heir."

"Yes."

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"...we'll need tea for this conversation."

We did indeed have tea, and talked long into the night. I learned that being Uchiha Chiasa was more than gaining a parent and numerous relatives; I'm the clan heir, the first female in the entire clan's history, and that's a Big Deal. It means things are going to change for the clan, and it means Madara is going to take a more active role in managing the clan. It means I have a say in things, almost as much as he does.

It means he's become my parent, and as a clan heir, I have numerous duties to fulfill. Madara talks about the clan and the village, but mostly the clan, and I keep quiet even as ideas sprout in my mind like weeds.

"Does that mean I have to call you Madara-sama?"

"You can call me whatever you like, within reason."

"...then, can I call you dad?"

"...yes."

I smile brightly from the bottom of my heart ever since I came to live here, and feel delighted when the corners of his lips turn upwards as well.

.

* * *

.

If you can't tell this is self indulgent as all heck and/or don't like it then I suggest you click away now cause this is only the tip of the iceberg. Freaking fight me.


	3. three

I do not own Naruto. I own only the plot and any original characters.

* * *

three

.

change will inevitably come, for better or for worse

.

_It had all started with Madara grumbling to himself under his breath._

_That enough made me raise my head from practicing kanji and look at my dad, because no matter how full of paperwork he is, he almost never complains out loud. He frowns and writes as if the paper itself had done something to him, yes, but he rarely voices his displeasure. _

_I stood up quietly and made my way into the kitchen. I made tea exactly the way the cleaning lady - Momoka-san - had taught me to, the way dad likes it. I brought it to him and when he finally raised his dark eyes to look at mine, there was a deep set frown on his young face, something that'd been stressing him out more than the Elders wanting him to marry._

"_Here's some tea, dad." _

_His appreciation came in the way he relaxed his shoulders and nodded at me, pushing his paperwork aside and taking the steaming hot teacup in his hands. They were calloused and full of burn marks, enough that he barely felt how hot the ceramic was. Madara had noticed me looking at his hands and then glanced at my own, still pale and unmarked because all he'd had me doing was katas. He'd gotten an odd look in his eyes that made me wonder just what was going on inside his head._

"_Have you ever heard about Tailed Beasts, Chiasa?"_

"_No, dad."_

_Madara finished his tea and ruffled my shoulder-length hair briefly, then patted the space next to him. Wordlessly, I'd gone and sat down, close enough to touch. After a split second of hesitation, he'd grabbed me and put me between his legs. Grabbing a blank scroll, he started to tell me about a goddess named Kaguya, her sons and grandsons, and the Tailed Beasts. Madara had told me, in a very low tone, about power beyond our imagination, and how the leader of the village wanted to imprison the Beasts and distribute them amongst the other villages to show power and a will to get along._

_He'd finished his story and I felt upset. Angry. _

"_It's not fair."_

"_What isn't?"_

"_Capturing and imprisoning the Tailed Beasts. They haven't done anything, have they?"_

"_...not unprovoked, no."_

_I'd crossed my arms, pouting._

"_They're beings with their own minds and emotions. It's wrong to want them in a cage like that."_

'I may not know how to write a lot of kanji, but I know how to speak, dang it. Listen to me, dad.'

_After listening to me rant, Madara had stayed quiet for a long time after that, leaving me to let out my anger in all the difficult kanji I'd been unable to write properly. The next morning, he told me we were going to meet the village leader - the hokage. _

.

Hashirama is a powerful man and the leader of one of the first ninja villages, so he's entitled to think very few things can throw him off.

When he heard that his old friend had adopted a young child, he'd first thought Madara had finally gone crazy, then became hopeful as he'd received reports from the man himself that she'd been officially declared his daughter and clan heir.

The oldest Senju had, of course, wanted to meet her as soon as possible, especially when it seemed like Madara was finally staying in the village more often. He'd wondered what kind of child she was, and how the Uchiha was raising her.

It's truly ironic and a sign of what's to come that Hashirama finally meets the Uchiha princess a couple of months later not because of his request, but because of the child's own volition.

"Welcome, old friend! And welcome, young lady! Might I have your name?"

No one in the room misses the way Madara carefully cradles the child on his left side, keeping his body and dominant arm between her and Tobirama, who stands at the Uchiha's right. She's a cute little thing - straight black hair, pale face and big black eyes, and she really does look like a princess all dressed up in a dark pink and navy blue hakama, sitting prettily up in her father's arm.

Hashirama doesn't miss the way her eyes dart to each person in the room, assessing the situation, before she glances at Madara, then at him. Not for the first time, the Shodaime wonders what the Uchiha has said about him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama, Senju-sama. I'm Uchiha Chiasa, and I'm four years old."

The oldest Senju very nearly melts in his chair, because she's cute in the way only children get to be; in that naive way they give out information to whoever might be listening, emboldened by their parent's presence and the safety that entails. In the way they try to speak like adults, in the way they look fearlessly at him, as if he hasn't slaughtered thousands.

He wants to hug this child and protect her himself, an urge that comes up whenever kids talk to him. He hopes his kids will be as cute as this one.

"Chiasa-hime, the pleasure is all ours! Please, call me Hashirama, and call my brother Tobirama. I've been waiting to meet you."

Madara sneers at him with his eyes, in the way only Uchiha seem to be able to do. His old friend doesn't move a facial muscle, except his eyes are glaring daggers at him.

'_Well, if it depended solely on him, I'm sure it'd take a while longer to meet her.'_

"We've come to give you the answer on the Tailed Beasts issue."

The Uchiha clan head cuts through the fake pleasant mood like it's nothing, cutting straight to the chase and leaving no room for small talk. Next to the Shodaime, his brother tenses up immediately, eyes darting to the child still in Madara's arm.

He'd said 'we', and Hashirama finds that both interesting and fearsome.

"Impatient as always, Madara. We've got time, there's no need to jump to the serious topics like that."

The Uchiha tsks at him, clearly wanting to state his business and leave at once - and Hashirama can't really blame him, not when he's got his daughter and the man who killed his younger brother in the same room.

"Fine, fine. So, what's your opinion on this matter?"

Instead of answering, Madara keeps silent. Hashirama's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets when his old friend meets his child's eyes and gives her a nod.

"With all due respect, capturing the Tailed Beasts might not be the best course of action, Hokage-sama."

The room is silent for a few seconds, and even Tobirama seems surprised. The Shodaime quickly gets a hold of himself.

"Oh? Could you explain why?"

"Certainly." Chiasa burrows further in the Uchiha's body, as if getting comfortable, and speaks confidently. "In the first place, I believe it is not right to imprison them for our own gain. They are powerful beings with the potential to destroy the world as we see it, yes, but they also have minds and feelings of their own, and have left humans alone unless provoked. They have existed for longer than we have, and with how few their interactions with humans are, I think they just want to be left alone."

Hashirama is no expert in children development, but he's 100% sure they're _not _supposed to be this eloquent. Sure, she might stumble at a couple of words, but if she speaks slowly it's perfectly manageable. He glances at his brother and sees the man equally surprised, but hiding it better. He stares at Madara and watches the Uchiha _preen_, pride and joy shining in his normally expressionless eyes.

"Secondly, capturing them would most likely take a lot of resources and manpower - things we, as a new village, do not have to spare. Taking them down would mean sending our most powerful shinobi to the task, and even with the Uzumaki clan's formidable sealing skills, it wouldn't be a quick job. In that meantime, Konoha would be highly susceptible to enemy attacks."

He's pretty sure his jaw is on the floor, although he can't say he really cares about it in this moment. Chiasa looks him in the eyes and _roasts _him, and he takes what he said about her being naive back.

'_Just what has Madara been doing to her?!'_

"Lastly, but not leastly, there are better ways to make the village grow and to become stronger without raising the stakes so highly, in my opinion."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

It's Tobirama who asks, and it immediately raises Madara's hackles. The Uchiha silently snarls at the youngest Senju, who looks at the child with cool red eyes. She meets his gaze without an ounce of fear and charges on.

"I do, Tobirama-sama. Konoha is already home to many powerful clans, and I'm sure many more will join us in the future. Rather than focusing on raw power, perhaps we could focus on a… softer one."

"What do you mean?"

Hashirama is both excited and fearful in the face of such huge potential in a tiny body. He feels his mouth pull up in a grin, and catches Madara giving him a warning glare.

"Make deals with merchants and invite them to live here. Give them power over some decisions, but not too much. Make them feel as if they're important to Konoha. Invite artisans and other people who sell their trade. Export goods all over the nations. Monopolize one or two types of trade, so that you can only get it here. Send ninjas periodically to the daimyo to protect him and show good will. Hold festivals to entertain our people and to flaunt all we've accomplished to the other villages."

"Where did you hear this from?" Tobirama asks suspiciously, arms crossed in front of his chest. Madara growls, a deep rumble that comes from his chest, and Chiasa wraps her arms around his neck - not because she's afraid, no, but to soothe him. It works, somewhat.

"Are you implying _my child stole_ these ideas-"

"A lot of it came from the Landlady, to be honest."

She interrupts her dad and they have an entire conversation solely with their eyes before she turns to the white haired man.

"The Landlady back at the district spoke a lot about something she called soft power. It's a series of strategies to monopolize and advertise something, making it so that the best place to go is yours. That, and Elder Kaito likes to talk about economy."

Hashirama has the feeling that's only a half-truth, but he knows Madara, and he knows the man wouldn't make his child memorize such an extensive speech just to spite Tobirama. More than that; if it truly wasn't Chiasa's idea, the clan head wouldn't have such a look of pure pride in his eyes.

"With that being said, the Uchiha clan's standing is this: we do not support capturing Tailed Beasts under any pretext or circumstances. If you'll excuse us."

The Uchiha pair leaves the hokage's office an hour after entering it, and the Senju brothers are left with a foreboding feeling and a lot to think about.

("I'm sorry for interrupting you, dad."

She kisses him on the cheek on a whim, and he grunts in response.

"Hn. Don't do it again."

"Okay.")

.

* * *

.

The Tailed Beasts deserve better as well GET OFF MY DICK


	4. four

I do not own Naruto. I own only the plot and any original characters.

* * *

four

.

the enemy of your friend is… your friend

.

There comes a day when Chiasa gets kidnapped, because_ of course_ she is, and Tobirama is one of the first people on it.

It happens a week after her fifth birthday. Madara had taken her out of the village on that day and had given her a tanto, suitable for her nimble and compact form. Hashirama had gushed about father-daughter quality time, but Tobirama had found it foolish for her to be out of the village when tension had been high and thick between Konoha and Kumo.

The worst of it was that Chiasa had been taken in the middle of the night by someone who got inside the village _and _the Uchiha clan compound. She'd been asleep in the clan head's house, and had been kidnapped right under their noses. They chose not to kidnap her when she was out with only her dad, no; it'd been something very well calculated to bring Konoha morale down - and, most importantly, the Uchiha clan's.

The first suspect is logically Kumo, although the white haired man can't help but wonder just what they expected to accomplish kidnapping _Uchiha Madara's_ daughter.

It's too early to be considered morning when Tobirama feels Madara's chakra right outside Senju clan lands. He knows immediately it's the clan head because he's been trained to sense this type of chakra - burning, scalding, suffocating - his entire life. He's instantly on alert, because he knows the man would never seek him out unless something was _very _wrong.

"She's gone."

It's the only thing Madara says, but Tobirama doesn't need anything else. He doesn't acknowledge the fact the Uchiha swallowed his pride and came to him for help because he _is _the best sensor in the country. Nevermind the fact Tobirama was the one to kill Izuna; he's the most likely to find Chiasa, wherever she is.

"Check the village's perimeter, they can't have gone far. I'll start from your gates."

The dark haired man is gone in a flash, and it only goes to show how desperate he must be to follow _Tobirama's _orders blindly.

"Tobirama?" His brother calls out to him, still dressed in his sleep robes.

"Chiasa." He merely answers, and Hashirama understands immediately. The brunette's lips form a thin line, expression hardening as his eyes turn to steel.

"Madara?"

"Told him to check the perimeter."

The Senju clan head nods, body tense and ready to spring.

"Knowing him, he most likely didn't tell anyone else in his clan what was going on. I'm going to organize a few of our own and go to the Uchiha compound."

Tobirama nods and uses the shunshin to go to the Uchiha gates. Following the subtle but easily recognizable trace of Chiasa's chakra, he passes through thick foliage, a few miles away from Konoha, when he feels another four signatures trying to suffocate hers. He stops right before a clearing, where the ground is upturned just so that he knows it's the work of an earth jutsu.

Touching the palm of his hand to the ground, Tobirama senses an underground tunnel with a medium sized cave at the end of it. A couple of shunshin is enough to get to the bottom of it, and he sees everything in slow motion.

The killing intent is far too much for a child of her age and size, surrounded by four ninja wearing Kumo attire. Two of them are instantly on him while the other two grab a kunai each and launch themselves at the Uchiha heir.

Chiasa activates her sharingan.

Tobirama sees the child trembling on the ground, scraped and bruised, a look of pure terror in her eyes. Chiasa is five and sees her own death in the glint of the kunai.

He has one chance.

His response is quick and immediate, because Tobirama has only known war. He doesn't think twice about saving an Uchiha because it's Chiasa, who he sees as a child first, and an Uchiha second.

The little girl who strolls into the hokage's office whenever her clan has had enough of her revolutionary ideas for the day and has tea with his brother. The Uchiha who smiles freely and wears bright colours, because 'wearing only dark tones is boring.' The one who openly shows affection to those she deems worthy of it, and who sometimes looks at the world with too intelligent eyes.

The only Uchiha to ever look at him without any malice or mistrust in her eyes, because he 'hasn't given her a reason to.'

She calls the hokage 'uncle' and Hashirama _loves _it. She calls him Tobirama-sama because there's still a wall he's keeping between them, although she's making quick work of destroying it.

It's hard to not like her. Chiasa isn't fussy or impatient like other children, doesn't speak out of order and isn't disrespectful to her elders. Tobirama's seen her laugh at his brother's bad jokes, has seen her lead Madara around the nose because he lets her. Tobirama has seen her direct smiles at him, usually when they gang up against Hashirama, and by Heavens do they think alike.

The Senju had been against capturing the Tailed Beasts as well, but had resigned himself to it because he knew Madara would most likely agree with his brother anyway. Chiasa agrees with him on a lot of things, however, and it's become increasingly easier to convince his brother to not do anything stupid with the Uchiha heir backing him up.

He wants to see her grow. He wants to see what kind of clan leader she'll become, what kind of woman she'll grow up to be. He wants to see her victorious smile whenever he praises her handwriting and quick thinking.

Tobirama wants her to call him 'uncle', and he _pounces_.

The two ninja blocking his way are dead with a quick water jutsu before they realize what's going on. The third one goes down with a well placed senbon, until the last one nicks Chiasa's neck with the slightest of cuts, and Tobirama's only half-aware that she's going to remember this for the rest of her life.

So instead of slicing the man's head, he shunshins between them and punches the man's heart out of his chest, the armor on his back making sure the child doesn't see it. The Kumo ninja drops dead, a hole in his chest, and the cave starts to give in.

The Senju turns around and grabs the child with the red spinning eyes, and does not flinch.

The last one to look at him this closely with the sharingan had been Izuna, and Tobirama thinks they're nothing alike. He'd seen hatred carved so deeply within the Uchiha's eyes that the sun could never shine a light on his love, a vengeful spirit full of hate. He looks at Chiasa and sees red love, sees the sun shining brightly on the darkest night. He sees the Will of Fire in her.

"Uncle, it hurts. Why am I seeing things like this?"

His heart squeezes. The Uchiha heir does not cry, but continues to tremble even as he puts his cloak around her. Chiasa looks at him, terrified, and he can only grab her swiftly and nudge her head in the crook of his neck.

"Close your eyes. I've got you."

He shunshins back up, and the first rays of the sun are slow to enter the clearing. Tobirama catches sight of Madara sprinting towards them, red armor soaked in blood that's not his. Hashirama is right behind him, as well as a few ninja from the Uchiha and Senju clans, a trail of bodies in their wake.

"Chiasa, your dad's here."

The child slowly raises red eyes and they meet the red of her father's. A sob escapes her mouth.

"Dad."

She's out of his arms before he knows it. The Uchiha clan head clutches her against his blood soaked chest, and Chiasa finally weeps. She cries even as the Uchiha ninjas stay close, but don't dare approach their bubble. Tobirama watches as a kunoichi viciously kicks an already dead Kumo ninja, watches the other two do nothing to stop her. He looks at the way they watch over their clan head and clan heir, pain and anger and love in their eyes.

And he finally understands.

Hashirama comes up and puts a bloody hand on his shoulder, but neither of the brothers take their eyes from the scene.

"Some say the Uchiha are full of hate, but it's actually the exact opposite."

Sometimes their love runs so deep it turns into hate, and Tobirama briefly wonders what would have become of Madara if anything had happened to Chiasa.

(All eleven Kumo ninja were killed. Two of them, sealing experts who were responsible for sneaking inside the Uchiha compound and taking Chiasa, were brutally killed by Madara. He'd mutilated their bodies beyond recognition and sent shinobi to hang them at the edge of Fire Country, miles from the port. The Uchiha kept the Kumo headbands on the deceased as a warning, and Tobirama turned a blind eye to it for as long as he could.)

.

Roughly ten days after the whole incident, Hashirama and Tobirama are the first two non-Uchiha to enter the compound, on none other than Chiasa's invitation.

The guards welcome them in, and although they get suspicious glances directed at them, no one is outwardly hostile. Mothers don't usher children inside, and the elderly don't whisper amongst themselves. Except for one young man who looked like he wanted to say something but was stopped by his mother ("Don't even think about it. Chiasa-hime said to behave."), their walk towards the main house goes by unbothered.

"Uncle Hashirama, Uncle Tobirama."

Chiasa greets them as soon as they round the corner to the clan head's block, meeting them halfway and wrapping her arms around Hashirama's hips, then his. They both reciprocate her hug and Tobirama feels needles prickle into his skin, and he knows they're being watched by at least a third of the clan.

"Hi, princess. How are you doing?" The hokage asks softly, but with a big smile. He pats Chiasa's head in a familiar manner and the clan heir gives him a small smile in return. It's certainly nothing like how she used to smile before the incident, but it's as honest as ever, and although Tobirama sees the stark contrast between pale skin and the purple bags around her eyes, he knows she'll be okay.

"I'm doing better. Thank you both for coming." She directs her gaze at the white haired man and he nods as a rare, soft look shows in his red eyes.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He tells her honestly, and her smile widens the smallest bit.

"Thank you for inviting us. It's an honor." Hashirama affirms still in that soft tone, as if he's afraid his usual boisterous attitude will prevent him from visiting the compound in the future. "I brought something that might be of interest to you."

"Oh?" The clan heir asks, and a curious glint shines in her dark eyes. "What is it?"

Madara had, of course, been watching them like a hawk ever since they entered the compound. Tobirama is almost sure the clan head hasn't blinked once since they started talking with Chiasa and he briefly wonders if the man is okay. As the hokage takes a wooden box out of his hakama, Madara approaches them leisurely, like a tiger would. He stands behind his daughter and puts a hand on her shoulder, but still greets the Senju brothers with a nod.

The Uchiha clan seems to break out of a genjutsu and everyone gets back to what they were doing. The clan head had determined the Senju were not a immediate threat, and that was good enough.

"Oolong tea!" Chiasa's eyes seem to twinkle as she realizes what is inside the box, a delighted smile stretching her lips wide.

"Not just any oolong tea, missy; the Nara's very own special blend."

The child gasps and turns to her father, showing off the present.

"Dad!"

Tobirama watches as Madara turns impossibly soft eyes to his daughter and pats her on the head, a small upturns of the lips on his usual stoic face.

"You talked about that tea for days, did you not? Make sure to thank Hashirama properly."

"Thank you, Uncle Hashirama!"

"I also have a present for you." The youngest Senju brother states, and Chiasa turns big curious eyes to him.

"Oh?"

The man kneels in front of the child, and it feels as if the clan has turned their stare back to him as well. He grabs a paper bag out of the sleeve of his hakama and watches intently for her reaction.

The girl is thoroughly surprised when her small hands produce a smaller potted cactus out of the bag.

"You said you liked plants, but didn't know how to take care of one. I hope this is easy enough of a start." The white haired man smirks at her and practically sees Madara start to _vibrate _in anger. The entire clan seems to breathe in, ready to berate him-

-and Chiasa _laughs_. A bell like sound that echoes throughout the compound, startling many of its residents. She throws her head back and laughs as if she's never heard anything funnier, as if this inside joke of theirs is the perfect description of their relationship - and perhaps it is.

She laughs so much tears fall from her eyes, a huge, beautiful smile on her face, red from the giggles. The clan heir carefully puts down the potted plant before wrapping her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crook of his neck just like she did back then.

Tobirama is immensely glad the circumstances are vastly different. He pats her on the back, a rare and small smile on his pale face.

"Thank you, Uncle Tobirama."

* * *

So I may or may not have had to change the rating because of this chapter's violence. Just to be on the safer side.


	5. five

I do not own Naruto. I own only the plot and any original characters.

(Chiasa grows at an exponential rate and both the clan and the village struggle to match her pace. It doesn't mean they don't try, though.)

* * *

five

.

home is where your heart is

.

Uchiha Chiasa is six, and has been sleeping in the same room as her father ever since the kidnapping, all those months ago.

No one in the clan dares to say anything about it, because they all see the purple eye bags that have no place on such a young face. They see how the clan head doesn't let her out of his sight for weeks, how both father and daughter are much more relaxed when close to each other.

Madara begins to train her on the Uchiha clan techniques a month after the incident. He teaches her how to mold chakra and she masters the Fire Ball jutsu in three days. He tells her how to use her sharingan, how to fight against opponents who might have techniques against it. He shows her how to fight using her tanto, how to use her small and quick body to her advantage.

The clan head takes her along on inspections and meetings. Chiasa sits quietly and mostly observes, only speaking when addressed. She watches, searches, and learns like a sponge would absorb water.

Elder Kaito talks about clan economy and she suggests selling hand-embroidered handkerchiefs made by Uchiha women.

"Many people in Fire Country have taken notice of our clothing, right? Everything's high quality and the embroidery made by our clanswomen is appreciated even by the daimyo. We could sell some handkerchiefs at a reasonably high price, but we keep clothing embroidery to our clan only because it is _our _skill, after all."

The clan discusses the issue for over two weeks before the majority agrees on selling handkerchiefs on commission. Even at a high price they sell like water, and the clan's economy grows over 8% in two months.

Chiasa suggests Hashirama do the same for his clan - and others in the village.

"Every clan has a trade they're quite known for, right? Uchiha women know how to do embroidery, the Nara are experts in herbs, the Akimichi make food like no other, and the Yamanaka know how to use flowers to their full potential. The Senju know how to do pottery, right?"

Hashirama nods, a grin on his face as he listens to the child in front of him speak. Tobirama gets a pensive look on his face as he writes down the suggestions.

"We do, yes. However, how do you expect the clans to simply make available something that's been exclusive for generations?"

"Like we did in our clan. Uchiha women who are civilians all learn to do embroidery. Even the daimyo's wife complimented our kimonos. Of course we won't sell something like that, but small things like handkerchiefs are enough to sate the public's curiosity while still keeping most of the skill inside the clan."

"The Senju clan makes its own furniture and kitchen utensils, but I'm skeptical as to whether the clan will allow to sell any of those."

Chiasa shakes her head at Tobirama's statement, a response quick at her lips.

"Those are things you definitely want to keep inside the clan, Uncle. You can perhaps sell sculptures to nobles who commission them, and teacups to the general public. The Senju clan handpaints everything, right? How about making every teacup a different design so you'll never buy two of the same?"

Tobirama implements the idea the following week, and gives a special tea set for Chiasa as thanks after the Senju clan struggles to keep up with the high demand.

Hashirama calls for a meeting of clan heads and invites the Uchiha princess to sit next to him. She suggests the Nara choose one or two of their tea blends to sell, the Akimichi to open up a restaurant, and the Yamanaka a flower shop as well as ikebana art made by commission.

During the next couple of months, the Aburame clan starts to sell beeswax and honey, the Inuzuka clan open up a veterinary clinic, the Hyuuga clan sell paintings on commission as well as chakra-infused ink, and the Uzumaki clan sell simple storage scrolls.

By the time six months have gone by, the village's economy has grown by roughly 30%, and Hashirama is left struggling with the sudden amount of people that want to live in their village as well as the political repercussions of such quick growth. He pulls all-nighters and delegates things to Tobirama and Madara, and although he never imagined he'd be working so much, he can't help but feel as if the village is growing up nicely.

(Chiasa and her dad sometimes stop by the hokage's office with tea for the overworked leader. Hashirama doesn't think he and Madara will ever be as close as they once were, but they're at least back to talking, and it's already a start.)

A merchant district is set up. There are two shops owned by the Uchiha; one sells embroidered handkerchiefs, and the other sells kunai and shuriken made by Uchiha blacksmiths. The Akimichi's restaurant is easily the most frequented, and the Senju and the Nara have teamed up to sell sets of teacups with a mystery tea blend inside.

Many civilian families start to call Konoha home and wonder where their children will learn.

"Hey, dad?"

"Hn."

"Do you remember Haruno Sachie-chan?"

"The one from the merchant clan."

"Yeah. She told me she wanted to be a ninja, but there's no one to teach her. Does this happen often? Civilian children wanting to be ninja?"

"It's become more common as more ninja villages are established and civilians and ninja interact more with one another. It's rarely happened with people older than you."

"...is it possible to open a ninja school for the general public? A place where both civilian and clan children alike can learn the same stuff? Learn to protect and love their home."

Madara is silent as he watches stars dance in his daughter's eyes. Chiasa's ideas might be a tad unrealistic to his liking and he fears the world will trample on them harshly, but then he remembers a boy he used to be friends with, a boy who shared his dreams, someone who spoke of a place where there were no wars.

Konoha has become more like a home for him ever since they found each other, but it will never be a place for him to come back to. His home is Chiasa, and if she decides Konoha is her own home, he'll let it be.

The clan head tells her to talk to Hashirama about it the next day. For now, they have training, and he's going to cherish the time they have together.

.

* * *

.

Uchiha Chiasa is seven and still sleeps in the same room as her father when the Landlady comes to Konoha to bring her back.

The clan heir doesn't actually know the name of the middle-aged woman, because everyone had called her Landlady, but Uncle Tobirama whispers that her name is Harumi and that she's trouble.

"Kurumizawa Harumi is a cunning woman. She's a civilian, but has more than enough money to pay for bodyguards and mercenaries."

Chiasa hears the hint in the white haired man's voice. Although no ninja clan or mercenary group is stupid enough to pick a fight with Konoha, it could still spell trouble and shatter the delicate peace they've been trying so hard to maintain. They have to tread carefully and be as diplomatic as possible.

"Although there was no official document stating Chiasa-hime's birth, there were still enough witnesses that saw her everyday and can vouch in Kurumizawa's favour."

Chiasa sits next to her father in the hokage's round meeting table, where the Senju brothers continue to discuss the situation. Madara has said nothing ever since the Landlady came like a hurricane and started to demand they give her back, but even civilians with no chakra training can sense the Uchiha clan head's sour mood and know to give him a wide berth. Chiasa crawls up to sit in her father's lap and he at least stops grinding his teeth together.

"Has she made any other demands?"

"Other than Chiasa-hime and compensation money, she's stated she'll leave Konoha alone if we give her a positive answer by the end of the week."

The room is silent for a few tense moments, and although she can feel all three men struggling to keep their killing intent in check, Chiasa feels reassured. As if the three of them will back her up without batting an eyelash. She actually did suggest she go back with the Landlady and return when she could pay back her apparent debt, but had gotten a look so meaningful from the Senju brothers and her father that she'd kept quiet ever since.

The clan heir might be young, but she's not stupid. She remembers the Landlady winning verbal fights like no other, abusing of her quick wit and cold logic to bring even the most stubborn client down. She remembers actually feeling safe with the woman, because although she overworked the girls, she never let anything or anyone hurt them. The girls might have not liked their lives there, but many stayed because it was a lot better than other places.

Chiasa's mother had been beautiful, or so they had told her. She'd been one of the Landlady's most popular girl, and had said she'd work for both herself and Chiasa so that the child wouldn't have to become one of the girls.

She tells what little she remembers from the district to her father and uncles, and goes home when Momoka-san comes to pick her up.

Madara comes back home late that day. He'd gotten out from the meeting with the Senju brothers and had immediately called for a clan meeting. Momoka-san had gone home for the day, but a kunoichi had kept her company while she waited for her dad. It was the same kunoichi who'd been part of the search team when Chiasa'd been kidnapped, and the child quite likes her.

Her name is Yuki and she tells Chiasa of a little brother who'd been lost to war, and how she wishes no more children have to fight or die in a war that they have no place in. They talk about the school that's being built and how people are skeptical but curious about it. They giggle over the marriage requests Chiasa has never even seen, burnt by her father as soon as he realizes what they are.

When the clan head slides the door to his house open, he sees his daughter struggling to keep her eyes open as moonlight shines in her face. The kunoichi, Yuki, is lightly supporting her with her arm, and nods respectfully to the man.

"Madara-sama."

"Dad."

Madara lasts about two seconds then relents and picks up his daughter, who is slightly small for her age. The child burrows into his embrace and falls asleep almost instantly, a serene look in her young face.

"Thank you, Yuki. You're dismissed."

"May I inquire about what was decided at the meeting, Madara-sama?"

"Everyone will hear about it tomorrow."

The Uchiha clan head is an unshakeable force, confident and determined as he stands like a looming wall between his daughter and the world. Even though he looks tired, Yuki can see the situation is under control, knows he'd do anything to keep Chiasa safe and sound within the clan. The kunoichi understands what he's not actually telling with words.

'_They won't take her.'_

"It was a pleasure to protect the princess, Madara-sama. I would gladly do it again."

Yuki bows and takes her leave, and Madara also understands what she did not say with words.

'_No. They will not take her.'_

Kurumizawa Harumi leaves the village two days later, looking like an odd mix of pleased but shaken. Nothing is said about her departure and everyone gets back to their ordinary lives.

Chiasa, however, is having none of it.

"Uncle Hashirama, what happened to her? What did you tell her?"

The hokage grins and caresses ebony locks of hair, sun shining brightly behind him.

"She realized she was no match for us and left."

The Uchiha clan heir turns to Tobirama, a man who is usually on her side.

"Uncle Tobirama, he's lying." The youngest Senju smirks but says nothing, and the child starts to get frustrated.

Back in the clan compound, of course her dad won't tell her anything either.

"She was a fool who was put back in her place. There's no need for us to concern ourselves with her any longer."

Chiasa spends the day observing and plotting. If her dad won't say anything, it's highly likely he instructed the rest of the clan to do the same. She won't get anything from the Senju brothers either, and the secrecy bothers her greatly.

It's early morning of the following day when she corners Elder Kaito, the one who's most likely to tell her just what is going on. She glares at him just like she's seen her father do, fierce and effective just like his. The elderly man resists bravely, but falters when the child threatens to delegate the clan's accounting to him only.

"Oh, fine. Have it your way. I won't be held responsible if your father catches wind of this, however."

The Uchiha princess spends the entire morning and a part of the afternoon visiting and thanking the family members of each and every house inside the compound with a tear streaked face, her father a silent shadow behind.

"Everyone contributed, you know. That one Senju apparently tore that woman down after he calculated how much you'd be worth if you worked for her until you paid your mother's debt."

The child then spends the rest of the afternoon in Tobirama's arms, occasionally sitting next to Hashirama when the white-haired man needs to leave the office.

"Why? My child, don't be silly. Of course we'd all pinch in. Besides, what we gave that woman was just a bit of what you've given to us."

It's nearly dinner time when Tobirama takes her back to the compound, hugging her back after she throws her arms around him for the last time that day.

"Stand tall and proud for you are an Uchiha, our clan heir and princess. You are worthy of it, and you belong here with us."

Chiasa falls asleep on her father's chest with a smile on her face. She lives in Konoha, inside the Uchiha clan compound, and shares a house with her dad.

She's home.

.

* * *

.

Uchiha Chiasa is eight and mostly sleeps in her own room when Tobirama takes three students under his wing.

The school she and Hashirama envision is not quite there yet, but a civilian one _has _been built. The education of ninja who are affiliated with clans or not _is _a concern, however, and Tobirama had wanted to try building teams of three young ninjas with a more experienced one leading them. Both Hashirama and Madara, now officially the Shodaime's advisor, thought it was a good start.

In total there were only two new teams, but the idea was to have three more teams by the end of the year if it turned out to be a good decision. Tobirama's team consists of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu. Chiasa doesn't know a lot about the other two, but she knows Hiruzen is the son of the renowned leader of the Sarutobi clan, Sasuke, and something tells her to watch him closely.

The other team is led by Nara Tomoe and is made of Akimichi Torifu, Shimura Danzo, and a distant cousin of hers, Uchiha Kagami. Although she's never met him, Madara tells her he's a loyal ninja of their clan and a couple of years older than her. He doesn't say anything else, and she doesn't pry.

The Uchiha princess is apprenticed to Hashirama himself, and although no official statements are made, everyone in the village knows what it means: Chiasa is favoured by the Shodaime and is a strong candidate for the hokage's seat, along with Tobirama. As she's already done many times, Chiasa doesn't struggle against the current; she sits back and lets it take her, although it doesn't mean she'll let herself be hit by the rocks in the riverside.

They all undergo some training on the first day, but it's mostly to test out the waters. The children are all introduced to one another and it escapes no one's eyes how Hashirama dotes on the Uchiha clan heir. He has a big, warm hand on her shoulder and a proud smile on his face. It's reassuring, but nerve wracking at the same time.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Chiasa. Let's get along well and protect our home together." She bows her head just the right amount, enough when you're meeting new people who are on the same standing as yourself.

The six children of varying ages bow their heads just a tad lower than she had, a sign of her status as not only the Uchiha clan heir, but also as the hokage's apprentice. It's a little uncomfortable, because the clan children don't bow like this to her, but she sees more and more people do that as she becomes easily recognizable as a prominent person of their village - and isn't that crazy, she's _eight_.

Tobirama had indeed told his students to treat her with respect, but he knows they would never truly respect her if they didn't want to. He watches as Hiruzen's gaze appraises her, sees Homura and Koharu judging her silently. A glance towards his right shows Tomoe's students being much the same, if a bit more open. The Akimichi child and Chiasa apparently know each other and their casual conversation breaks the formal atmosphere. Kagami bounces right up to greet his cousin, and although the Nara kunoichi does give Danzo a nudge, he doesn't budge from his place.

"Hi, hime! It's nice to finally meet you in person."

There's a glint in the Uchiha boy's eyes that immediately sets Tobirama on edge, but he sees Tomoe shake her head at him, and he refrains from taking Chiasa back to his side.

(He ignores Hashirama struggling to keep his laughter in check. Yes, she's his favorite, so what, everyone and their mother knows that.)

"You know, I wasn't there when you went to everyone's houses crying and thanking them. Mom said she'd never seen you like that."

A pretty red colors the princess' cheeks immediately as she pouts up at her cousin. Tobirama himself had seen her blush only a couple of times, and he had to admit it was endearing.

"I couldn't _not _thank them."

"Eh? You did that, Chiasa-hime? Somehow I can't imagine that…" Torifu innocently fans the fire, and the girl makes a pained face.

"It was a while ago, it's not a big deal."

"I find it hard to believe as well. Chiasa-hime is always composed when I see her, after all."

Koharu joins in on the teasing, and a spell is broken. Tobirama watches fondly as Chiasa clings to the Akimichi's side, who pats her on the back. His three students plus Danzo all swarm around her, invited by Kagami's promises of embarrassing stories of the clan heir.

The clearing is filled with excited chatting and children laughter. In that peaceful moment, Hashirama comes up to his side and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"See, I told you she'd be fine."

The Nara kunoichi next to them lets out a giggle and Tobirama's face feels hot. He brushes his brother's hand aside and grumbles when the Shodaime finally lets out the laugh he was holding in.

.

* * *

.

Uchiha Chiasa is nine when she makes her first kill.

It happens during the seventh celebration of Konoha's founding, when there are envoys from other ninja villages but no one bats an eyelash at them because nothing's happened since Kumo's attempted kidnapping four years ago. Not a single taunt, battle, skirmish, or threat.

They had let their guard down, and it'd cost them greatly.

One second there are people laughing and enjoying themselves, eating good food and chatting happily. The next, stalls and buildings are set on fire and there's smoke everywhere.

Yuki grabs her and flees towards the center of the festival, where she knows Madara and the Senju brothers are. An earth jutsu hits the two out of the blue and they fall, although the kunoichi manages to protect the Uchiha princess from the brunt of it. Two men of the Iwa envoy sneer at them, already making signs for another jutsu. The woman activates her sharingan and syncs in on the two, and tells Chiasa to run.

She does. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth but she knows Yuki is strong; one of the strongest in their clan, in fact, and there's no way she'd lose to them. Still, Chiasa dashes in the direction of her father, flaring her chakra like Tobirama had taught her to. It's only because of all her taijutsu training that she manages to avoid chakra-infused rocks being thrown at her and blades aiming for her neck, sprinting forward without looking back.

The Uchiha clan heir halts as she sees civilians stuck under a pile of burning wood. She doesn't think twice before activating her sharingan and quickly mapping out the place. She's quick and swift in the way she throws the destroyed stall to the side, and ignores the flames licking at her skin.

She's an Uchiha, and Uchiha make fire bend to their will.

"Oh thank you, thank you hime-"

"Run. Stay away from the fighting. Don't attempt to grab possessions and don't look back."

The young couple hastily say their thanks and rush to safety, and as something in her mind tells her to turn around, she does so with a stolen kunai in her hand-

A dull thud in the middle of the chaos, and Yuki lies sprawled out in front of her. There are needles all over her body, and a sweet scent invades the girl's nose. She sees the kunoichi's chakra system going haywire, struggling to mold under her hands as something black corrodes it.

'_Poison.'_ Her mind whispers, and for a second everything is eerily quiet.

Chiasa dashes to the woman's side, and a pained groan catches her attention. There's a man sliding down a burnt wall, half-dead from Yuki's blade stuck on his chest.

"Yuki!"

Things burst into action once again. There's less screaming and the fires are dying out. There are no civilians left in the streets, all safely evacuated. There's the distinct sound of someone calling out for her, but all she can see is the kunoichi in front of her, blood sluggishly seeping out of the numerous senbon wounds. She's covered in bruises and gashes, but as she holds the princess' hands with a pained grimace, there's love and kindness in her sharingan eyes.

'_The color of an Uchiha's love is red.'_

"Hime, it was a pleasure to be by your side."

"No. No. No. Yuki, no-"

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay."

"You'll be fine, I can get Uncle to heal you, he'll be here in a moment-"

"Chiasa."

The girl stills and her vision blurs. Tears roll down her dirt streaked cheeks and she wonders just where things went so wrong, so fast.

"You're our princess, our pride and joy. Please, let me die knowing I did what my heart told me to."

A sob breaks out of her chest even as the hand gripping the kunai is surprisingly steady. The poison is slowly killing her, and at this rate it'll be hours before Yuki dies. Chiasa cries harder, and in stark contrast she grabs the kunai with firm hands.

"Thank you for everything, Chiasa."

Uchiha Yuki dies with a clean stab wound to the heart, and her eyes slip closed. It's a quick and painless death, but it does not calm Chiasa down.

Blood runs down her cheeks as her eyes catch everything in vivid detail, more so than before. It's like she sees everything in slow motion, the colors bright and lines sharp.

"Little Uchiha bitch… we'll come back for those eyes."

She gets up slowly, and although her steps are shaky, she does not falter once. When she locks eyes with the Iwa shinobi, he sees hell.

"_Burn_."

Madara finds his daughter moments later, quickly followed by the Senju brothers. There's a man being engulfed by black flames that don't die out until his body has turned to ash. The three men watch in horror and anger as Chiasa's eyes spin, arms holding Yuki's lifeless body to her chest.

The Uchiha clan heir is nine years old when she kills her best friend and awakens her mangekyo sharingan.

Recovery is a slow process, and some days are better than others.

Some nights she sits in the veranda with her dad. Madara holds her close as he tells stories of her uncle, Izuna, and the curse of hate that runs in their clan.

"The color of our love is red. Sometimes, we love so much it turns black."

He tells her stories of times of war, so different yet not at the same time. He tells her fond memories, pranks and children play. The fine line between their red love and their black hatred.

"Your uncle Izuna succumbed to the curse of hatred after watching our youngest brother get killed. Mourn and pray for her as you wish, but Yuki did not die for your love to blacken."

She cries herself to sleep in her father's arms as she feels her heart break over and over again.

"Grow and continue to love, Chiasa. Yuki would have wanted that, as well."

Kagami often seeks her out during lunch time. Sometimes he'll fill the silence with tales of his training and adventures with his team, but sometimes he sits quietly next to her and just lets his presence do the comforting.

"Is this what being clan heir means? That people will die for you?"

She asks him one day, and it's only because Tomoe-sensei startles them so often that he doesn't even twitch. He puts his chopsticks down and notices she hasn't eaten much of her lunch.

"Yes and no."

The Uchiha princess finally turns to look at him and Kagami feels like crying. In her eyes he sees red love covered by a thick mist of pain, something that darkens the bright color and fades away. He ignores the lump in his throat and continues.

"You're going to be clan head one day and that means you're important, yeah, but I think the main thing here is that people would die _with _you rather than _for _you."

Kagami is eleven and hasn't had his first kill yet, nevermind seen the death of a close friend. He remembers Chiasa's spinning eyes and wishes it'd been him who'd been forced to kill Yuki. Their clan heir had seemed so self-assured before, a constant and sturdy presence amidst harsh clan training and her apprenticeship with the hokage. The boy doesn't know why he ever thought she was unbreakable; he watches her break everyday as they sit down for lunch, and it's killing him.

It's a newborn baby who finally makes Chiasa get it.

She's sitting next to Hashirama inside his office, organizing the paperwork when a messenger hurriedly enters the room.

"I'm very sorry for entering like this, but Mito-sama is going into labor, Hokage-sama."

The Shodaime freezes and drops the scroll he'd been reading, a shocked look on his face. The Uchiha princess has to tug him by the hand to make him snap out of it, and when he does, he shunshins the two of them to his clan's compound.

There are around six people inside his house when he arrives with Chiasa, and no one glances twice at the Uchiha girl in the clan head's arms. Later on, both of them will marvel at this, but someone quickly ushers them to Mito's side and pained groans get louder as they approach the bedroom.

Two middle-aged women with red hair are helping the Uzumaki princess with the labor, wiping her forehead and giving instructions to push and rest in even intervals. It turns out to be a rather quick process, although Chiasa does end up holding Hashirama's free hand as he gives his left one for his wife to hold.

Half an hour later, the Shodaime holds the newborn in his arms, crying without an ounce of shame. The Uchiha clan heir sits next to Mito, whose face is exhausted but utterly content.

"Do you have a name for him already, Mito-sama?"

The child whispers, and the woman fondly brushes her dark hair with pale fingers.

"Not yet. Would you like to help pick one?"

Chiasa is thoroughly surprised and lets it show on her face, but the Uzumaki matriarch merely smiles gently at her. Hashirama grins through his tears and agrees.

"That's actually a great idea. Here, would you like to hold him?"

The man kneels slowly next to the young girl on the bed, instructing her on how to hold the baby close to her chest and support his head with her elbow. It's a bit of an awkward fit since her arms aren't very long, but the baby doesn't even stir.

He has dark brown hair like his dad, thin strands covering his head. She doesn't have any idea how big a newborn baby is supposed to be, but she thinks he's a big one. Small hands curl around her bigger ones, and the baby rips out the last of the roots of the black hatred in her heart. He pours a little more love into her chest, just like Madara, Kagami, Tobirama, and her family and friends, did. It quickly fills up the empty space left by the black roots until there's no trace of it left.

The baby yawns and opens his eyes, a beautiful dark green that reminds her of lush forests during springtime.

The clan heir thinks she'd die protecting this baby if she had to, and-

_-oh_.

Maybe she gets it. Maybe this is what Yuki told her about, what Kagami and her dad told her about.

It's not about dying for someone. It's about trying your hardest to love and protect them because they're precious to you. Because they're a little bit of home, a little bit of hope for a bright future.

An Uchiha's love is red like blazing flames, and this is her Will of Fire.

"How about… Haruichi?"

"'Spring' and 'first', huh…"

"I quite like it."

The couple look at each other and smile. Their house feels warm and safe, almost like her own house back in the clan compound. It's a comfy blanket that wraps around her and the baby, and she thinks this is a little bit of home too.

.

* * *

.

Uchiha Chiasa is ten and celebrates Madara's 30th birthday in various but quiet ways.

Her dad doesn't like parties or big celebrations because he thinks they're a waste of time, and Chiasa's inherited his way of thinking, much to Hashirama's regret. She's never had a birthday party but quite honestly doesn't mind. The Uchiha princess does get invited to other kids' parties and attends them, sometimes even enjoying herself, but she can't say she'd like one for herself.

Hashirama and Mito had offered to host a party for her and had even gotten Tobirama to try to convince her, "because it's a full decade! You're ten years old!" but Chiasa would really rather not spend an entire day dressed in uncomfortable clothing making small talk with people she doesn't know.

Madara's birthday falls on the end of December, when it's just chilly enough to snow, although it never does in Konoha. The child wakes up extra early on that day, excited for all the little things she has planned for him. Her dad likes neither parties nor gifts, but Chiasa is a smart one and knows how to work around things.

The first thing she hands to him over breakfast is a special set of kunai she ordered from the best Uchiha blacksmith. There are five kunai neatly arranged in a box, and each one is wrapped in a sturdy red cloth. It's the same one he wrapped her tanto with, and to her, it's a symbol of both their red love for each other and their clan's flames.

Her reward is a small smile, barely a quirk of the lips, but it's definitely there.

"Thank you, Chiasa."

"You're welcome, dad. Now we finally match."

She grins up at him and his smile widens just the tiniest bit.

Her second gift is a framed picture of the two together. It's nothing like the formal and serious one they'd taken when she was four; this one was taken during one of Konoha's festivals during summer, in which she'd somehow managed to convince her dad to wear matching yukatas with her. The two are smiling at each other, Chiasa's significantly bigger in contrast to Madara's subtle one in a colourful and bright scene.

"Thank you, Chiasa."

"You're welcome, dad. Fyi, I have a copy in my room as well."

The Uchiha clan head keeps the framed photo right next to the first one they'd taken together, both sitting snugly on his dresser. Everyday before he gets ready he takes a good look at both pictures and allows a smile to bloom on his lips, a soft look on his face.

Her third and last gift comes during dinner time. It's an assortment of all his favorite side dishes, something she'd practiced doing with Momoka-san for weeks. Madara eats every last piece of food on the table and Chiasa smiles brightly, because she knows her dad always tells her when she needs to improve on something.

"Thank you, Chiasa."

"You're welcome, dad. Happy birthday."

_'I love you.'_

_'I love you too.'_

.

* * *

.

A few notes:

I'm not sure about Kagami's age here and I mostly winged his personality but you'll have to bear with me on that one.

The relationships portrayed in this work of fiction might not be entirely healthy. Codependency is real, kids. Take care of yourselves.


End file.
